The Babysitters
by Mangle6
Summary: It's been one month since we last saw our cute couple! It's also been one month since they left the house for more than an hour. So their friend's decide that they need a break! Which means they need two babysitters. How will Fudge and Kit get along? Who will be the "lucky" people? And how will the babies (Cinnamon and Mocho) behave?
1. Epilogue: Tricked

Kit held a large jar of milk and was pouring some milk into two rounded baby bottles. He then ran to the kitchen and placed the bottles in the bottle warmer. The NPC looked tired as he took a moment to sit down. That was until the baby monitor went off, Kit groaned. He ran up the stairs and made it into his children's nursery.

Mocho was bawling his eye's and Kit sighed knowing what his crying was about. He ran into his and Fudge's room, to find his wife looking under the bed.

"Still can't find the pacifiers?" Kit asked,

"No. And let me guess you need the diaper bag." Fudge said.

"Yep." Her husband responded,

"Down stairs behind the couch." The fudge themed racer responded. Kit ran down the stairs just in time to hear Cinnamon joining the crying. The NPC quickly picked up the diaper bag and balanced it on his head. He then ran up the stairs and into the nursery. Kit ended up bumping into Fudge who had a pink and green pacifier in her hands.

She put them into her kid's mouths, Kit pulled out two diapers and handed one to Fudge. The two then got to work.

*

The door opened as the racers stepped into the house,

"Yo! Kit, Fudge where ya at!" Gloyd screamed. And not a moment after he said a baby's crying was heard. Footsteps we're heard above and the sound of a crying got louder. As a furious NPC and racer came down the stairs, when Fudge and Kit got on the first floor. They gave a ice-cold glare to Gloyd; Kit held Mocho in his arms trying to rock him to sleep.

While Cinnamon looked annoyed and angry as Fudge tried rocking her as well.

"I. **HATE**. You." Kit said, "It took me and Fudge forever to get our kid's, especially Cinnamon, to sleep." Gloyd smiled nervously.

"Sorry but we we're wondering if you and Fudge would like to come to Tappers or something?" Swizzle said,

"Nope." Kit said almost immediately. As Mocho and Cinnamon started to fall asleep again,

"But you and Fudge haven't left the house except for work. And even then as soon as they day is over. You and Fudge go over to the daycare and pick up your kids then go straight home!" Taffyta said. Kit and Fudge blushed slightly,

"So?" Fudge said.

"So you and Kit need to get out of the house." Vanellope,

"And have some fun!" Candlehead said.

"No. Fudge and I have to stay here and take care our kid's." Kit said firmly,

"You could get a babysiter." Rancis said. The couple opened their mouths but closed them as if thinking about the option. But they soon shook the idea away,

"No. Now if you don't mind I need to get Mocho in his crib." Kit said. Kit and Fudge then quietly walked up the stairs, the racers followed. The couple placed their kid's in their respective cribs,

"But you need a break." Jubileena said.

"No we don't. Besides our kid's come first." Fudge said, the racers sighed. Until Sticky got an idea,

"Oh I get it. You two think that you can't spend a night together without thing's getting weird." She said. Kit rolled his eyes,

"No we're staying home to take care of our children." He said. Sticky winked to Torvald and her sister nodded,

"No we understand you both are just scared." She said. Fudge rolled her eye's while Kit snarled growing irritated. Minty took notice and joined in,

"Yep. I'm sure if you two went on a date together it would be too embarrassing. I bet you two wouldn't last two hour's." She said. Kit and Fudge looked furious as they glared at Minty,

"You know what, fine! We'll show you we can have a night together outside the house." Fudge said.

"Yeah." Kit agreed,

"Good. We'll meet with you tomorrow and you can double date with Rancis and Vanellope—" Minty said.

" _Excuse me!?_ " Rancis said,

" _Huh!?_ " Vanellope exclaimed. Minty gave an apologetic grin,

"Ya know just to make sure you don't try to go back." She said.

"And you guy's can pick out a babysitter." Citrusella said, Fudge and Kit nodded. Their minds still clouded by anger,

"Seeya later." Gloyd said. As him and the other racers left; once the racers we're gone. Fudge and Kit felt their anger cool, and once it did. They smacked their foreheads. As they couldn't believe how easily they we're tricked.

Once they we're done cursing their own stupidity. They quietly left the nursery and went to their room. They needed to find two babysitters to care for their children.


	2. Meet The Sitters

It was the next day as the sun set in Sugar Rush. Fudge and Kit we're in the living room with a large diaper bag on the couch. Fudge was taking deep breathes to calm her nerves. Her hair was in a ponytail as she wore a long cream colored shirt and skirt. Kit on the other hand was pacing as he waited for the babysitter to show up.

"Your sure she can do it?" Fudge asked,

"Yeah. She's had experience with kid's." Kit said. The fudge themed racer bit the inside of her cheek,

"I don't know. We could still call Pucker. She's willing." Fudge said.

"But she doesn't have real experience with babies." Kit argued back. "This on who being fair puts Candlehead's dizziness to shame. Has experience and has sworn to us that she'll only follow the schedule and directions. And that she'll call us if she wants to go off book." Fudge sighed. She whimpered just before a knock came from the door, the couple looked at each other. As if considering if they could still turn back. Kit gulped before he ran to the door and opened it, the NPC looked up and saw a girl who was a bit taller then Vanellope. Her face was in the shape of a heart was her hair was in double buns.

The buns we're kept together with black scrunchies. Her hair was a very vibrant color of the rainbow. Her eye's pupils we're very small, almost non-existent as the rest of her eye's we're a bright magenta. She had peach colored skin as magenta blush spread across her nose and upper cheeks. Her body was very skinny as she wore a simple blue sleeveless shirt.

And a yellow skirt but for some reason she lacked shoes or socks. She wore a dopey smile on her face as she spoke.

"Hi! My name is Airhead Twix! I'm here to sit on the babies!" Airhead said,

"Your joking…….right?" Kit said preparing to slam the door just from that statement. Airhead giggled,

"Of course I was joking!" She said. Fudge crossed her arms and glared at the girl, Kit looked a bit concerned. He looked over to his wife who had pulled out the phone.

"Um…..I guess I'll just tell you the directions and schedule." Kit said, walked over to the couch and pulled out a rolled up list. A very large book, and another rolled up list. He then placed them in from of Airhead, he picked up the first list. And undid it, the list came unfurled and it was reveled to be very long.

"This here tells you directions on every little thing on the schedule. Cinnamon and Mocho are asleep right now do just read the schedule and everything should be fine." Kit said as he rolled up the long list and undid the second on as it was much shorter. He handed it to Airhead, "As you can see at eight o'clock you feed Cinnamon and Mocho. Eight thirty you let Cinnamon play with her snuffles; it's a little cow plushie. That's in the diaper bag, at the same time you wash Mocho's blanny. And yes stupid name I know. It's a pink and green blanket sewn together with a stuffed stitched through a hole in it. You have to wash it then cause without it Mocho will have nightmares. And believe me when I say this; you don't want that. And—" Suddenly their was a knock on the door, and it was soon opened. As Rancis, Vanellope, and Pucker walked in.

"Alright you two times up!" Vanellope said,

"Let's go!" Rancis said. And the two racer walked over and dragged the couple along.

"Thanks for showing up short notice Pucker and the diaper bag is on the couch. And the schedule, directions, and other important stuff is right in front of our second babysitter: Airhead Twix. Please take care of them!" Fudge said, before her and Kit we're dragged out of the house. Pucker snorted she wasn't sure why the two we're worrying so much. Airhead just had a goffy look on her face as she giggled.

"I'm sure these rules and stuff aren't that important!" She said. Pucker got an annoyed look from that statement,

 _'No wonder they called me. Either this girl is a rebel or an idiot.'_ She thought. Pucker then picked up one of the lists and undid it, she then read the schedule. She then undid the second list and looked at it for a minute.

"Okay Airhead it says here we need to warm the bottles so can you do that while I—" Pucker said until she realized Airhead was gone, the nurse was about to look for her. Until she saw Airhead come down the stairs….holding the babies!

"I got them!" She announced, Cinnamon was trying to push her away. While Mocho was crying his eye's out, Pucker hoped she wouldn't drop them. The last thing she needed was two children to suffer permeant brain damage. Once Airhead was back on solid ground Pucker took the babies away from her. Mocho only seemed to cry harder while Cinnamon was trying to escape.

"Settle down you two mommy and daddy had to go out for a few hours. They'll be back." Pucker said, Mocho's crying seemed to lesson. As he said some baby gibberish, Cinnamon just glared at Pucker. She wanted to be put down,

"Good now my friend will watch you while I get your num-nums. Your hungry right?" Pucker said. The two babies seemed to calm but only by a little as Pucker placed them on the couch. Airhead sat in between the babies,

"Now so _help_ me keep an eye on them and if they get hurt I will hurt you in ways that haven't been invented yet!" Pucker said. Airhead only giggled in response, as Cinnamon seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. Mocho was still crying a bit, unsure whether these people we're safe. Pucker then had come back and Airhead picked up Mocho. And placed him in her lap, Mocho started crying again. And Cinnamon immediately looked at her brother and the girl, Pucker the picked up Cinnamon and placed her in her lap.

She handed a baby bottle to Airhead and the girl seemed to know how to feed Mocho. Pucker followed as she started to feed Cinnamon, her face was going red. While Mocho hesitantly drank his milk as if he thought it was poisoned. Pucker smiled slightly but as soon as she did that. Cinnamon spit the milk back in her face, she giggled and Mocho smiled slightly.

Finding his sisters misbehavior a bit amusing. Airhead laughed as well and Pucker growled she had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	3. Trouble Taking Flight

Mocho was back in his crib hugging his blanny tightly, it was just as Kit described except it was big enough to completely swallow Mocho and then some. And it was filthy, as Cinnamon was hugging her snuffles. Pucker walked into the room,

"Mocho can you please give me the toy?" She said. Mocho gripped onto the toy tighter, Pucker grabbed the toy and yanked on it slightly. But it the baby boy's grip was still firm, Mocho looked ready to cry. Pucker sighed she was going to try something else, she then left the room. Airhead soon came in and grabbed onto Mocho's toy.

She giggled before she yanked it at full force, the toy slipped out of Mocho's hands. As he slammed into the crib bars, the baby boy started tearing up. Airhead seemed to be oblivious to Mocho's pain as she swung the toy in front of his face.

"Come and get it!" She said with a giggle, Mocho tried to get up but his legs we're too weak. Cinnamon glared at Airhead, she wanted her to stop teasing her brother. She threw the toy in Airhead's face and the spectrum haired girl fell to the ground. She rubbed her forehead as she could feel a bruise forming, Mocho had wide eye's. He looked at his sister, Cinnamon had a impressed smile on her face.

Suddenly Airhead got up and looked at the two, she took both of their toys and gave a dopey grin. Just as Pucker walked in,

"What going on?" She demanded. Airhead stuck her tongue out,

"I don't know I got the toy from Mocho and Cinnamon got angry." She said. Pucker looked between the three, one was crying, one was furious, and one was stupid. And none of them we're reliable sources. She sighed,

"Well good……I guess. Now look the rules say you need to put Mocho's toy on gentle." Pucker said. Airhead nodded, and skipped out of the room. Pucker put the pacifiers in the babies mouths. And waited for Airhead to come back with the toys; but when she did. The toys we're torn and bunched together, when Mocho saw his toy he started sobbing.

Cinnamon started tearing up as well but she refused to cry,

"What did you do!?" Pucker said. Airhead looked guilty and ashamed,

"I just don't know what went wrong." She said. Pucker groaned, Airhead gave a ditzy grin.

"Don't worry I found these pretty cookies they might like these!" She said, pulling out two purple and black striped tiger lilly flower petals. Before Pucker could stop Airhead she ran over, took out the pacifiers and stuffed them in the babies mouths. Pucker gasped,

"Don't swallow those!" She commanded the babies. Mocho looked at the two and spit out the petal. Cinnamon on the other hand gained a mischievous smirk, if she did the opposite then she could get mommy and daddy to never leave them again. So she did, Pucker and Mocho looked in horror. While Airhead jumped up and down while clapping, at first nothing happened.

But then Cinnamon started crying in pain as her back went stiff. All of a sudden large butterfly wings shot from her back. Pucker screamed, Mocho fainted, and even Airhead looked shocked. Once the pain subsided Cinnamon flapped her wings and it rose her into the air slightly. She smiled, and flapped them more; she kept going until she barely touched the ceiling.

Pucker was completely silent, and Airhead's mouth was wide open. Suddenly Cinnamon got a evil grin on her face. She giggled before she flew out the room,

"Cinnamon get back here!" Pucker screamed as she chased after the airborne infant. Leaving Airhead behind with Mocho, the girl looked at Mocho. A grin appeared on her face.

Meanwhile Cinnamon flew through the kitchen and into a cabinet. Pucker ran over and opened the cabinet only to be gone. Suddenly the fridge opened and Cinnamon poked her head out. Pucker growled and ran after her as the fridge was slammed, the nurse opened the fridge and Cinnamon was gone again. The little hybrid was now behind the bottle warmer.

She giggled quietly and flew out of the kitchen; unfortulently Pucker noticed in the corner of her eye. She chased after Cinnamon and she almost fainted as she saw the baby girl fly out the front door. Pucker again screamed, she ran to the front door. But she stopped if she ran out she'd be leaving Mocho with Airhead.

 _'But if I don't follow and capture Cinnamon she might get hurt!'_ Pucker thought, she gulped as she ran out the door. Hoping that nothing bad would happen while she was gone.

Back with Mocho. Airhead had just lifted the unconscious baby as she walked into Kit's greenhouse room. And just like the original every part of the room was covered in exotic and hand made flowers. Except there was a large desk that had two books on it, and a toolbox filled with gardening tools. And another toolbox filled with science tools, and finally there was a small black cauldron.

Airhead giggled and placed Mocho on a large black flower, she started pulling a few petals from the flowers around her. And put petals in the cauldron, she giggled and then put the cauldron over a burner.

"Time to make some soup!" Airhead said. She then poured some water in it and smiled innocently as she skipped out of the room. The cauldron soon gave off a very floral scent, Mocho soon smelled the scent. And woke up with a very high-pitched sneeze, he looked around wondering where he was. As his heart started to race, suddenly his eye's widened as he saw foam pouring from the cauldron.

Mocho started crying, and just as he did Airhead came in. She turned the burner off and picked up the cauldron; she had a baby bottle in her other hand. Airhead then poured the contents of the cauldron in the bottle. She screwed the top back on,

"I know you'll love my soup!" Airhead said. Mocho tried to scrim away but he ended up falling off the flower onto his butt. He started crying but was soon silenced as his babysitter shoved the bottle in his mouth. Airhead held the bottle firmly by the bottom. Mocho looked at the girl as she had a silly grin on her face,

"Come on drink up! It's good for you!" Airhead said. Mocho, against his own judgment, started to drink the unknown concoction.


	4. Rock-A-Bye Baby

Cinnamon was flying through Candy Cane Forest with a smile on her face. She had never felt so alive she whizzed and loop-de-looped around branches. She giggled as she saw a candy cane tree surrounded by a taffy lake. Cinnamon landed on the highest branch; she giggled as she looked at the world around her. The baby felt happy the world was so pretty especially at night.

Suddenly she heard a voice that made her frown,

" **CINNAMON!** " Pucker's voice rang. The hybrid in question groaned she looked down and she saw the nurse. Pucker ran up to the edge of the taffy lake, and Cinnamon just stared back with a smug grin. "Cinnamon please come back we have to get you home." The baby girl stuck her tongue out and started flying away. Pucker sighed and ran after Cinnamon trying to think of a plan.

*

Meanwhile Airhead was jumping up and down giggling as a flash appeared above her head. Suddenly Mocho landed on her head, the poor hybrid looked exhausted. He just wanted to stay right there unfortulently pain shot through him and he disappeared in a flash. Airhead clapped,

"Fun magic trick!" She said as she suddenly pulled out some sort of tracker. There was a DNA slot at the top with Mocho's hair in it; she smiled as she ran after the blue dot on the screen.

*

Meanwhile Fudge, Kit, Rancis, and Vanellope we're actually having a good time. Fudge was having a root beer float, while Vanellope was having sprite. Rancis was drinking coco cola and Kit (being the one only brave enough) was drinking rum. Of course the glass was a shot glass. Everyone (even Kit) agreeing that no one wanted to know what he's like when he's drunk.

Or on a hangover for that matter, Fudge had a look of distaste.

"Your sure you don't want to have anything non-alcoholic?" She asked, Kit down what could be his fifth shot of the night.

"Nope. I'm trying something new. This stuff isn't even making me feel dizzy!" He responded,

"Don't worry Fudge it's fine he said that he would tell us if he was starting to feel dizzy." Vanellope said. Rancis looked at Fudge with concern,

"If you don't mind me asking why do you looked so…..what's the nice way to put it….disgusted?" He asked. Fudge blushed while Kit and Vanellope almost spit out their drinks.

"Well my parents always told me drinking and smoking is a sin and that such drinks should never enter your body. But I never thought of it as a sin I…..I just never liked it. I've heard what people will do for it and how people act on the influence. So in my eye's it's not a sin. It's poison." Fudge replied meekly, everyone at the table sat in silence. Finally Kit swallowed the rum in his mouth and pushed his glass away from him.

"Well then I will never drink again!" He said, Fudge frowned slightly. Before she kissed Kit's cheek, causing the NPC to blush a deep crimson.

"That's sweet but those are only my beliefs as long as you don't do it to an unhealthy level I'm fine. It bugs me slightly but that's only because of my opinion." Fudge said, Kit smiled sheepishly. Rancis laughed,

"How is it possible you still get bashful after a peck on the cheek?" He asked. Vanellope quickly kissed Rancis on the cheek, and the racer blushed just as red as Kit.

"Just like on how you still blush after dating me for a year and a half." She said smugly, her and Fudge laughed. Kit playfully punched Fudge on her shoulder. While Rancis ruffled Vanellope's hair.

"Ha-ha. So funny." Kit said sarcastically, suddenly though a crash was heard. As all the beer bottles behind Tapper's counter hit the floor. Everyone jumped just before a bright flash blinded everyone.

"What was that!?" Fudge said, holding Kit who had jumped into her arms in fright. Vanellope and Rancis hugged each other. As everyone was terrified and panicking. Tappers left from the counter and silenced everyone,

"Hold on. It's fine everyone the beer glasses just broke. I'm not sure what caused it but I need to clean it up. So can everyone please leave in an orderly fashion?" He said. Everyone calmed and started leaving as Kit blushed realizing what he had done. He immediately jumped out of Fudge's arms while Vanellope and Rancis separated from each other. Everyone muttered and whispered while leaving. Wondering what could've caused the crash,

"So what should we do now?" Kit asked, Fudge looked at the time and saw it was getting late.

"We should really get home. Cinnamon and Mocho should be in bed by now." She said, Rancis and Vanellope yawned.

"And we need our sleep anyone. Can't race if we're too tired to steer." Vanellope said, and the four walked their way back to Sugar Rush.

*

Pucker's phone rang and she picked it up,

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Pucker! Me and Fudge are coming home." Kit's voice came through the phone, Pucker paled.

"Re-Really?" She said,

"Yeah speaking of home how is Cinnamon and Mocho?" Kit asked. Fudge gulped,

"Oh their just sweet angels." Pucker said. She could feel Kit's happiness radiating through the phone.

"Good! I can't wait to see them!" He said, "Anyway we'll be back in thirty minutes. Oh! And don't forget to change them." Pucker smiled nervously.

"Oh don't worry! Me and Airhead will handle it! Bye!" She said,

"Bye! And tell Cinnamon daddy loves her princess!" Kit said before he hung up. Pucker looked up and saw Cinnamon was flying up to the tallest tree. She landed on the highest branch and started teasing Pucker. Suddenly though Airhead ran into Picker much to Cinnamon's amusement.

"Airhead! What are you doing here!?" Pucker said,

"I gave Mocho some soup and now he keeps poofing away and poofing in places!" Airhead said. And just as she said that a bright flash came just above Cinnamon and Mocho came crashing down. Both babies yelped in pain, Cinnamon pushed her brother off. Once Mocho's vision cleared he saw how high up he was and hugged the branch for dear life. Cinnamon walked over to her brother and pat him on the back, but her brother was still terrified.

"Cinnamon! You need to get your brother down! He won't be able to do it himself!" Pucker said, while Airhead just watched the scene unfold. As if it we're a movie, Cinnamon looked annoyed but was about to Pucker's advice. But suddenly her wings and back went stiff. Cinnamon started crying as pain overwhelmed her, the wings then crumbled and turned into dust. Once the pain subsided Cinnamon was horrified to see her wings we're gone.

Airhead giggled,

"Uh-oh! Here's drama!" She said. Pucker on the other hand was panicking trying to figure out how'd she get the babies down.


	5. Just In Time

Cinnamon looked down at Pucker and Airhead feeling terrified but she tried not to show it. She moved back to her brother and forced him to let go of the branch. She then hugged her brother as if silently saying:

"If we did today I want you to know you've been the best brother ever." Mocho didn't hesitate as he hugged his sister even tighter. Airhead was still watching with her tongue lolled out like a dog's. Pucker was biting her nails while pacing; she was trying to figure out what to do. Until something clicked in her mind,

"The teleporting!" She said. Cinnamon, Mocho, and Airhead looked at her, "Mocho whatever Airhead gave you. It can make you move to other locations! Like your crib! You need to focus on the last remaining bits of energy!" Mocho looked scared. As his sister looked at him still clutching him tight; he wasn't sure how to do it. But he knew he had to try, Mocho tried to force himself to do it but it didn't work. Pucker and Cinnamon looked sad while Airhead still had a gleeful look. Pucker pounded her head he hoped that Mocho could pull it off just one more time.

Airhead giggled as she jumped in the air, Pucker just stared at her fury growing inside of her. Finally she slapped the rainbow-haired girl so hard she fell on the ground. The babies eye's widened at the sudden change, but they went even wider as they heard her spoke.

"You idiot! Are you really that clueless and dumb that you can't tell when two infants are in danger! You have to be on something or so mentally disturbed for this to be possible! How you convinced Kit and Fudge to hire you I will never know! But I suggest you help instead of standing there like a doofus!" Pucker screamed, and by the time she was done Airhead's eye's we're as big as silver platters. The nurse took deep breathes she rubbed her forehead. Suddenly a smile came to her face,

"Cinnamon! You need to do this! Your brother can't teleport with some sort of adrenaline rush!" Pucker said. Cinnamon and Mocho tilted their heads in confusion as their ears shaped into question marks. Pucker sighed,

"You need to make your brother have a change in how he feels. Like anger, sadness, fear, shame, or pain." She explained. Dumbing it down a little, Cinnamon smiled now getting it. Mocho looked at his sister fearing what she was thinking. Cinnamon released her grip and pulled on her brother's tail. But before Mocho could even try and stop her she bit her brother's tail hard. Mocho screamed in pain and Cinnamon hugged him again before he teleported away in a flash.

Pucker pumped her fist while saying,

"Yes!" She said. And she ran quickly back to Fudge and Kit's house. Airhead scrambled after Pucker not wanting to be left behind.

Pucker and even Airhead was relived to see Fudge and Kit weren't home yet. They shut and locked the door and stood for a moment. They then suddenly heard Mocho and Cinnamon; Pucker and Airhead ran up the stairs. And into the nursery, Mocho was in his crib with Cinnamon on his back. Both too exhausted to move, Pucker picked up the babies.

And moved them to the changing table, while Airhead picked up their toys. She managed to separate them and she put the toys in the respective cribs. Pucker came back and put Cinnamon and Mocho in their cribs. As soon as they we're in they wrapped up in their blankets and went to sleep. Both sitters gave a sigh of relief glad that the babies didn't need any coaxing to go to bed.

Airhead's dopey smile returned as her and Fudge turned the nursery lights off and left. Pucker checked her phone and almost had a heart attack when they saw they only had ten minutes left.

"We need to make sure anything we used is clean. Can you handle that?" Pucker said, Airhead nodded and the two split up.

Fudge and Kit came back and we're a bit surprised to see how clean the place was. They immediately walked to Pucker and Airhead who we're sitting on the couch.

"Wow." Fudge said,

"I know. How are our kid's?" Kit asked. Pucker smiled,

"They're both fast asleep." She said. Fudge and Kit gave pleased smiles,

"Well I'm very pleased with these results. Maybe we should go out a little more." Fudge said. Her husband nodded, Kit then pulled out his wallet. And handed fifty bucks each to Pucker and Airhead,

"That's for the awesome job!" Kit said clearly in a good mood.

"Daww! It was nothing! Good night to all of you!" Airhead said before she skipped out of the house, Fudge and Kit held skeptical looks for a moment.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?" Kit asked nervously, Pucker opened her mouth but quickly closed it.

"She's a bit out there but other than that fine." She said, Fudge shrugged. Unsure of what to think of Airhead, Kit rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…okay I still have doubts about her though. But thanks Pucker you're a life savor!" Fudge said,

"Your Welcome! See ya tomorrow!" Pucker said. And she left, Fudge and Kit had calm smiles on their faces. As her and her husband walked up the stairs ready for bed themselves.

*

Meanwhile Airhead was walking towards a dark chocolate cave, she opened a trap door and walked down into the basement. Their was a table in the center of the basement. And Airhead skipped over and pulled flowers from her long skirt. She giggled and pit the flowers on the table,

"This will make great soup!" She exclaimed with a silly grin. She walked up the basement stairs; and came back with a large bowl. The bowl had some milk in it red powder glowing in it, Airhead placed the bowl on the table. And started putting the flowers inside it. She then started stirring it staring at the concoction in wonder.


	6. Prologue: Never Again

Cinnamon and Mocho woke up at the same time they looked at each other. The two grabbed their toys as they thought about Airhead, what was with that girl? Suddenly the two heard foot steps and Fudge walked into the room. The racer picked up her children she was surprised when her kid's hugged onto her tightly. Fudge giggled,

"Oh I guess you guy's missed mommy and daddy!" She said. Cinnamon and Mocho shared looks with one another as they thought.

 _'You have no idea.'_ When they got put in their high chairs Kit immediately placed the bottles in their mouths. They immediately started sucking the milk out, once they we're done. Fudge pulled out a stroller and put the two inside,

"You two will be meeting some children just your age." She said gleefully. Mocho looked scared as he sank in his seat, while Cinnamon looked a bit annoyed.

"Me and mommy are going to go to work and as soon as we're done we'll come back and pick you up!" Kit said, Cinnamon puffed her cheeks out as she started to get angry. Mocho started to tear up feeling rather self-conscious,

"Maybe if you two behave yourself you can stay at the daycare center at night! Or we could always get the babysitters again." Fudge said. Mocho and Cinnamon's faces changed to pure terror, they immediately forced themselves to smile happily. If there was one thing the twins could agree on is that they never wanted to be babysat ever again.


End file.
